


Needy Derek

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Dirty Talk, Hurt Derek, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Marking, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, Wolf Derek, derek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is needy Stiles knows what he needs and he will give it to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy Derek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newnole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnole/gifts).



> First time writing porn it was for a prompt off off newnole sorry if it sucks guys

Needy Derek

 

"come on Stiles stop teasing" Derek moans face muffled in his arms. Stiles laughs breath ghosting over the flesh of Derek's earlobe. Stiles teases the rim of Derek's hole which has him moaning even more.

 

Stiles continued to tease his finger around Derek's puckered hole, he loved being able to control his werewolf mate with just his fingers have him begging for more with each circular motion he loved how he gets to see this side and all others get to see is Alpha bad ass Derek.

 

But like this he is Stiles's and Stiles only. He gives in to Derek's pleading and pushes his lubed up finger in. He slaps Derek's ass when he starts to fuck himself onto Stiles finger. The older werewolf whines low in his through and chokes out a please when the tip of Stiles finger strokes that precious spot inside.

 

"More" Derek Stutters out rocking back risking the slap that would come because he needs to have Stiles cum inside him and he needs it now.

 

"tell me what you need" Stiles tells him teasing him with the tip of another finger around his hole.

 

" I I neeeed more and I want it fast I want to cum with you inside me and i want you to breed me full of pups let all the other wolfs know I am yours i want you to make me scream"

 

Stiles gives him what he needs he is rough and instead of teasing him with 2 fingers he slams in 3 making Derek whimper and moan simultaneously, Derek goes to reach for his cock but Stiles Slams his hand down on Derek's ass again rough this time a massive red mark spreading on his beautiful bubble but.

 

"No touching you will come with me in you or not at all"

 

Derek whines and says in a horse voice "come on i am ready just do it please Stiles"

 

Stiles takes them out and slaps Derek's ass when he whimpers he slams his dick into him so fast while Derek is distracted he is buried to the hilt and Derek is squirming trying to get Stiles to move.

 

"you want it so bad show me fuck your self on it" Derek doesn't need to be told twice he fucks back onto Stiles dick like his life depends on it he rips moans left and right out of Stiles and he feels himself Getting nearer and nearer his Orgasm building like a tidal wave of pleasure just from Stiles Dick.

 

He comes on the sheets below him with Stiles whispering "that's it that's my good boy" his ass clenches on Stiles dick and it's enough to have Stiles moaning and tipping over the edge and spilling his seed into Derek and the pleasure is enough to get Derek's dick to twitch again.

 

Stiles sags onto Derek's back kissing his nape and reaches over to the bed side draw he pulls a plug out of the draw and sticks it is Derek's all ready stuffed hole.

 

"Keep that in i want you to Smell like me to all the wolf's i want them to know who you belong to"

 

Derek kisses Stiles its hot and dirty and they both moan they should be ready for round 6 in a bit Derek loves the way Stiles fills him up, but for now its time for a little nap after all werewolf's stamina is no where as near as good as a teenagers.

 

"I love you" Stiles whispers into his shoulder

 

"I love you too" Derek says smiling happily after a year together he still gets shivers when Stiles tells him that.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter-@Jamesm97  
> Follow me on Tumbler- jmarshy97


End file.
